Masquerade
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: This is a gift for a friend on devART. Lucille and Troy don't know each other and they meet each other through a dream. Is the Precursors at work... or is it just a twist of fate?


**Risen Angel: Hello my anomymus fan who need to ****review****! I have come up with idea. Isn't that great?  
Fans: Yeah! {not really interested}  
Risen Angel: You guys are a barrel of fun. I'm gonna write a romance of Troy and Lucille. In other words - hang onto your seats, cause it might get messy, very messy. I just drew a picture of them and they were at a masquerade, I suppose. Let's get this show on the road.  
Disclaimer: I rightfully own Lucille, I made her up. Troy belongs to Unicorn-rider, she created him. Stroy belongs to me, but some people and place may belong to other people or companies so warning in advance.  
Rating: Most probably T. But it's a romance, if you don't want to blush and your parents see what your reading, do ****not**** blame me.**

~ * ~

Lucille sat in a large arm chair in front of a warm fire. Winter always was so cold, and most times the power would go out because the more rich people would take all the city's engery for their parties or own personal needs. The higher-ups never usually cared for the lower class people, always sticking their pointy noses up.

The storm raging on outside was killer, hail was bouncing off the window and landing on the roof. Making the weak plaster sag more from all the weight. Lucille sighed and stood up from her chair, no point in even staying awake. she shuffled her feet to her bedroom, not exactly wanting to go back to the nightmare she was given every time she fell asleep. Maybe that was the reason she never felt so well in the morning.

There was no point in fighting sleep, she would be in bliss in her dreams, but after she woke up, then her nightmare would take place.

She sighed as she lay in her cold bed, the stiff blanket did nothing to keep her warm. "Please Precursors, for once let me know who the man is." she whispered, a yawn came from her and she fell asleep shortly after.

~ * ~

_The music swelled around the room, a bright merry tune was playing, allowing younger party goers to dance merrily. Everyone was wearing masks, either obnoxious or plain, or some in between; there were masks everywhere. Yound ladies danced in merryment as the young lad they danced with stumbled through the steps of the fast paced song._

In the corner stood a yound man, son of the Count who was hosting the masquerade they were all at. He watched as the young couples danced, enjoying the night. they all wore boistrous dance clothes, the ladies wore - what he thought - to be too extravagent and the boys were wearing too much of different colors, all of them clashing.

"My son," a woman said, her teal dress matched well and her mask was blue, "have you not danced at all?"

The boy chuckled and answered, "No mother. I find all the girls to be a tad too - annoying looking."

"Well, kind sir - would you like to dance?" a young lady asked, wearing a white and black ball gown, a black mask on her face.

The boy turned to her and gave a shocked look. He looked over her, her eyes sparkled in the candle light and a smile was perched on her small mouth. "Why not?" he replied and took her hand, noticing that she wore black gloves.

The song changed and they took their places. The waltz was slow and they danced magestically (A/N: not sure how to spell that) _trough the couples. The young man made little show that he did enjoy the dance, even though in his mind he wanted to know who this pwerson was. The lady smiled and he turned her, the skirts flouncing and spinning back into place. He pulled her close and made his way to the balcony._

They spun out onto the fenced in porch and he whispered, "Tell me you name and I'll tell you mine."

"Take off your mask."

"You have to too."

She smiled and nodded. "Fair enough." She slowly took off the wide mask and said, "My name is Lucille."

The boy took his eye-covering mask in a swift motion and answered, "I'm Troy."

"You - you're the Count's son." she whispered.

"Aye. And you made me dance." Troy replied and cupped her cheek, "Was it worth it?"

"Most definately." she answered, a blush on her cheeks.

Troy looked at her eyes, they twinkles in the full mon light. Her lips were parted, but in a half smile. It would take one swift movement to have her in a kiss. No one was watching. He dropped his mask and moved his hand to her waist. She stiffened at the touch and he took her into the kiss.

Lucille dropped her mask and put her hands to his shoulders, almost as if she was going to push him away, but the way how he urged her to open her mouth... Her hands ended up in his hair, pulling him closer.

Why was she acting this way?

She gasped as he broke away, he pulled her into a close hug and felt his breath on her neck. "It's as if I've known you for forever." he breathed and planted feathery kisses along her neck and jaw.

"But we've never met." she gasped, a small whimper in her voice as he kissed her ear.

"Maybe fate is at work." he gave as an answer. "Don't worry about such nonsense now. I wish to have you."

"And do you always get what you want?" Lucille asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"More times than not."

"And if I say no?"

"You won't." he said bluntly, taking her into another kiss.

"Troy!" a harsh male voice yelled.

"Father." he gasped and spun, facing the extremely angry elf. Lucille timidly hid behind Troy.

"What are you doing?"

"I can - not explain." Troy said defeatedly, "But by all means do not blame her. It was all my doing."

"Jak love, you promised me a dance." Troy's mother said, coming from practically nowhere and taking his arm.

"Keira, I intend to punish my son for his actions."

"And if you were him and I her, what would you do?"

"Fine. Let's dance Keira. You two, stay out of trouble."

Lucille backed away from Troy and into the balcony fence. She turned and looked around, the grounds were shadowed, but marble statues of angels were scatter everywhere.

Troy turned to her and stood to her. "Close right?" he asked and she looked at him.

And do you find almost losing your head fun?" she asked incrediously.

"Depends on the situation." he answered and put his hand on her back, fingering the lace tied tightly. "How old are you?"

"Nine and ten years." she answered and ran a gloved hand on the marble, headed towards his hand, "And you?"

"The same." he replied and moved the hand on back towards her neck. Troy fingered the clasp of her pearl necklace and she turned fully toward him. She slowly moved closer to him and leaned to kiss him. He met her and held her head to his, taking the kiss further.

Troy moved her towards the wall and pressed her against it, kissing her more wildly than before. She moaned and gasped as she lost her breath, the corset feeling way too tight. "Troy, take me to a room." she gasped and slightly arched to him.

"We need our masks." he said and looked around. He walked over to the two black masks and picked them up. "Here." he handed her the mask she wore and she put it on.

Troy put his on and led her back inside, moving along the wall and towards the large stair case. "Lucille, I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Most definately."

"Good." Troy said and took her arm, leading her up the stairs. Lucillie followed obediantly...

~ * ~

Lighting struck in the palace out in Spargus. Heat lightning, Troy had figured as he roamed the halls. This wonderful dream had been haunting him for the past month, making him wish that he could never wake up and always dream.

The out of place rain had kept him awake most of the night and he had yet to fall asleep. He went back into his room and flopped onto the bed. "Come on! At least let me finish the dream. I wanna know where she comes from."

~ * ~

_Troy led her up the grand stair case, making sure she was still following. As he walked down the hall to his room he noticed that she was close at his heels, she seemed to be wearing slippers and made no noise on the hard floor._

He turned to her and took Lucille in a hard kiss. She gasped and inter-laced her fingers into his hair. "Troy - my corset." she whispered and panted.

"Come in here." he said and opened a door to a guest room, shutting it once she was inside and locked it with a dead bolt. "Turn."

Lucille did so and he untied the lace from her dress, sliding it off and leaving her in her garters and chemise, the corset keeping her tiny. He unlaced to corset in a frenzy, partially tearing some of the thick lace. Lucille took a deep breath and laughed as she was freed from her corset. "Thank you." she breathed and slipped the corset over her head, then out of the many skirt by her feet. "It's brutal being in that for such a long period of time."

Troy slipped off his coat and laid it on a chair, remocing his mask and lightly treading over to Lucille to take off her mask. She stared up at him, her lips parted slightly and the moon light cascading into the room, made her features seem more sharp. He cupped her face and she leaned into his palm. "Will you take me?" she asked and laced her fingers into his hand.

Troy kissed her and answered, "I intended to." He unbuttoned his shirt and Lucille's hands traced each revealed muscle. She pushed the sleeves down and felt a different texture on his upper arm. She looked at it and saw the mark of the dragon rider.

"You have a dragon?" she asked nervously. Never before had she known that dragons had existed, but the myths always lived on.

"Yes, now you know that I'm the Count's son and that I'm a dragon rider. But I know nothing of you." he said and kissed her again, pulling out the pins in her hair.

"I'm the daughter of Captain of the Guard." she replied between kisses.

"That evens it up." he said and unbuttoned her chemise while she untucked his shirt from his pants...

~ * ~

Lucille sat up in bed in a cold sweat. "I need to finish this." she whispered and shuddered, looking at the ticking clock. 3:15. "Ugh." she slammed her face back into the pillow and screamed.

She sat up and got up from the bed. Her body tingled from the sensation running through her. A ball of tormenting fire built up in her abdomen. "Oh make it end." she complained and lit a peppermint candle. The fumes made her tired already. she drowzily walked back to the bed and landed on it. "Please just - let me know the ending."

~ * ~

_They landed in the large bed in a heep, laughing and giving light kisses. Troy stared down at her and place gentle kisses on her eyes, closing them._

She arched toward him and he nuzzled her face into her neck, nipping at the skin there. "Troy please..." she begged and he covered her mouth with his taking the moan and returning it with a kiss.

"I promise Lucillie... I won't hurt you."...

~ * ~

Troy sat up in bed and panted. He looked around and realized that he was awake and away from his sleeping beauty. "Agh!" he yelled and climbed out of bed. "This needs to end!" he eylled and walked out onto the balcony, letting the warm rain pelt down on him.

He sighed and looked down at the streets. No one was out and the Leaper-Lizards were scampering about, the rain making their scaly skin, shiny. "Why can't I just sleep?" he asked out loud and sat against the balcony wall, letting the rain soak him to the bone.

"I don't care what it takes, but please. Precursors... let me finish this dream. I want this Lucille to be by me." he said and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

~ * ~

_Lucille laid calmly in Troy's arms. Looking up into his deep blue eyes. Troy held her close and felt her erratic heart beat. "Your heart has yet to calm down." he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips._

She smiled and replied, "How is one to ever sleep after such an intricate act of love?"

"How indeed?" he replied and pushed back a lock of her hair, "But where do you live?"

Lucille smiled sheepishly. "Haven City. On the Port side."

"How one so beautiful can live in such a grimy place such as that is beyond me."

"It's not so bad." she joked and saw the teasing look in his eye.

Troy saw the sleepiness in her eyes, but it also was a twinkling look; like she was in love. "I shall call for you late on." he finally said after a minute of silence. "But for now just sleep."

Lucille smiled and nodded. She cuddled next to him and closed her eyes, her breathing deep and a light and gentle snore escaping from her small mouth.

~ * ~

Lucille woke up with tears streaming down her cheeks and an empty feeling. "It can't be done." she whimpered and sobbed freely in her empty apartment. "It just can't."

She laid back down and hugged her pillow, crying heavily and trying to remember the feel of Troy as his arms were wrapped around her.

Four hours later she was getting out of the shower. As she wrapped herself in the blue towel - how it reminded her of Troy's eyes - a harsh knocking let her know that someone was waiting for her. She tightened her hold on the towel and walked into the main room and to the door. Lucille stood on her toes to look out the peep hole and saw the tri-colored hair; blue-green-blond. She gasped and and opened the door.

"T-Troy?!" she gasped and stared at him. Snow gently falling onto his spiked hair.

"Lucille?" he asked and stared at her. Wet, curly hair around her shoulders, and her hand holding the knot on her towel. She nodded mutely. "Can I come in?" She opened the door wider and stood behind it.

Troy came in and Lucille shut the door behind him. He looked at her and smiled. "Surprised?" he asked and laughed.

"You have no idea." she whispered and shifted oddly.

He cupped her face with his hand and that emptiness from before started to fill up. "I'm glad I found you." he whispered and took her into a soft kiss.

She gasped and moved her hands into his hair, making the kiss deeper. Troy pulled her closer to him and took a deep breath of her scent. Raspberries. Just like in the dream. "Oh Troy." she whispered. "How ever did you find me?"

"You told me." he answered and held her close.

"But, I thought that was just a dream." she whispered and choked back a sob.

"Apparently not." he replied. She jerked and he pulled back slightly, "What's wrong?"

She smiled and answered, "I'm happy. So happy that the dream can continue."

Troy smiled and kissed her again. "As am I."

**FIN******

Risen Angel: Ha! Finally it is finished. May the Precursors have mercy on my - and maybe your - sould. Thank you Unicorn-rider for letting me use Troy! I hope I got his character down just right for you. This is just some random gift. So... Happy-Random-Gift-Day! Remember! I do enjoy reviews! R&R!!!


End file.
